


And You Shall Be Blessed

by Amandathehuman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Godstuck, Karkat has a human form but it's just a disguise, M/M, normal homestuck with some humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandathehuman/pseuds/Amandathehuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only time anybody prayed to the god of Blood and Passion was when they searched for revenge, wishing death upon another. The mortals had forgotten who he was, what he really represented and what his power was.</p><p>But a certain human will find who the god really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Worst Feeling Is Not Being Lonely, It’s being Forgotten by Someone, You Could Never Forget.

It was a damp and gloomy night when a bolt of lightning crashed into an open field, leaving behind a patch of singed grass and a man curled in on himself as he gasped. His body shook violently as he finally allowed the pressure leave him in a sob, he grasped at the dead grass as he cried. Pale, red tears rolled down his grey cheeks and splashed to the ground below. Sorrow and rage was all the young man knew now. If the other gods could see him now they’d laugh at him for the display he was showing.

‘Not that they care enough to’ he thought as he began to calm down somewhat, though the tears still flowed. He was in a deep depression. His friends had moved on, spending their time with each other more often and practically cutting off their ties with him. He had nobody and he was sure he was losing followers with each passing day. The only time anybody prayed to the god of Blood and Passion was when they searched for revenge, wishing death upon another. The mortals had forgotten who he was, what he really represented and what his power was. They-

His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of grass crunching under a foot echoed in his ears. The god quickly called on his disguise as he looked up, his bright red eyes glaring at the intruder. It was a human boy with blonde, almost white, hair and crimson red eyes, he looked to be in between adolescence and adulthood. He hissed at the mortal, the god wished to be alone. But the human just stood there, unaffected by the god’s display of aggression. After another moment passed, both silent and staring at the other, the god went back to lie down in the dead grass which was just now losing its warmth.

“How thin are those clothes?” the god growled at the human’s question.

“What kind of question is that?” he snapped, lifting his upper body off the ground in order to glare at the other with ease. The human merely shrugged.

“It’s colder than the devil’s butthole out here” the god watched as the human took off his coat, allowing the mortal to drape the coat around his shoulder because it really was cold. Great, the one time he decided to visit the Earth and it was in the middle of winter.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, suspicious of the human.

“Can’t just leave a depressed guy out in the cold crying his ass off” the human tilted his head to something that was somewhere behind him “So do you want to freeze out here or what?” the immortal became silent, considering his options. He didn’t need to go with this human; he could always just go back to his own realm. But he didn’t want to return just yet. The god of blood stood up, clutching at the coat so that it wouldn’t fall off. “Dave Strider”

“What?” the immortal snapped, narrowing his eyes at the human.

“That’s my name” the human replied with a nonchalant air as he began walking away.

“… Karkat Vantas” the god grumbled before following Dave.

They remained in silence until they came to a small cottage, Karkat couldn’t see any animals but he was sure he had landed in a farm of some kind. It did, after all, smell like one. Dave opened the door for Karkat and the god in disguise stepped into the mortal’s home, side eyeing Strider as he did. There was a fireplace which was alive with the flames licking the back of the structure it was in. Karkat wasted no time in sitting by it, drinking in the warmth of the fire. Dave picked up a cup from a table and sat next to Karkat. The immortal figured he must have heard the cries of anguish while he was drinking whatever was in that cup before going out to look for him. Karkat refused to acknowledge there was an embarrassed blush forming on his face.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Dave asked, taking a sip from his cup

“This! Helping me! You don’t even know me!” Karkat growled

“Way to thank the guy who put a roof over your head, Vantas”  Karkat turned his head to glare at Dave but the human wasn’t looking at anything but the fire as it danced.

The immortal growled and abruptly stood up, throwing the coat at Strider and began stomping towards the door. “Woah! Where are you going?”

“AWAY FROM HERE!” Karkat snarled, swinging the door wide open.

“Out in the cold, in the middle of nowhere…” Karkat stood in the doorway as he listened to Dave. The disguised god growled and slammed the door shut and dragged his feet back to the fireplace. He sat as far away from Dave as possible, bringing his knees close to his chest.

“Don’t talk to me” he grumbled, watching the fire dance before his eyes.

“Wouldn’t dream of it”


	2. Karkat Vantas the housewife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave learns more about Karkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WILL ADD PICTURES LATER**  
> I'm really proud of this chapter I couldn't wait for the pictures to post it

Dave didn’t know what he was expecting to find after he followed the echoes of a sob in the dead of night. But it certainly wasn’t a handsomely tanned man, whom appeared to be Dave’s age. He watched from afar at first, afraid the man was a ghost that lured people from their homes and stole them away, having only the stories his elder brother to refer to. Only, they didn’t really mention if the ghost had a weakness at all. Yet, he drew a step closer, the grass just frozen enough to give it a crunching sound. It gives you away and the stranger turned to glare at Dave so fast, the farmer was afraid he’d snap his own neck. The man gives you the best death-glare he’s got, but Dave can’t help to look at the other’s clothing. The man’s cloak was made with sheer material and his plain-cut tunic seemed to have been crafted from silk. All the while Dave was wrapped up in cotton and wool. It didn’t take long before his coat was on the stranger and even less time to convince the other to stay in Dave’s cottage with him. They traded only a few words before Karkat—apparently it was the man’s name—refused to speak another word to Dave. Which was fine by him, at least he had company for once. And said company eventually ended up leaning on him by the fire, fast asleep. Dave didn’t blame him, he’d be exhausted too if he cried that much. But Dave didn’t do that. Striders were meant to be tough. That was what his elder brother had taught him, and in turn, it was what Dave had taught their younger sibling as well, before he went off to become apprenticed to the local blacksmith. He snapped out of his flashback when he heard a soft snore emit from Karkat, who was now practically cuddling with him. The rancher tugged out of the other’s arms, grabbing a quilt and draping it over Karkat before slipping into his room for the night.

When Dave awoke the next morning, the sun wasn’t even up yet. That was his daily routine, wake up at an absurdly early hour, do his work, and then relax the rest of the day. His guest was still asleep by the dwindling fire. Dave wasn’t planning to wake him up any time soon and quietly flash-stepped outside then headed for the nearby barn. Once the sun finally broke the dawn, rising into the morning, Dave had finished most of his work except for readying some firewood to sell and use. And having worked up a sweat, the young man had taken off his coat and other layers until he had only his plain-white tunic on. That was when Karkat finally emerged from the cottage, walking towards Dave. The other male had his sheer cloak on again—even though Dave had told him it was too cold to wear something so thin—which flowed in the air. Wow this boy was gorgeous.

“Strider” Karkat growled as he approached the other.

“Morning to you too, Princess” Dave replied, chopping another log.

“Shut up, I came here to say farewell, I didn’t have to”

Dave stuck his hatchet into the log he was chopping wood on and turned to Karkat.

“You don’t have to leave you know” Karkat crossed his arms, shifting his weight to one foot as he gave the rancher an unamused expression.

“What makes you think I want to stay?” Karkat inquired, for once he didn’t growl out his words.

“Do you have a place to go to?” Dave countered. Karkat remained silent, though looked as if he was thinking about it. Dave sat down on the log as he waited for the other to break the silence with an answer to his question. But it didn’t come. “Are you some kind of run away or nomad or what?”

“If you think I’m a nomad why the fuck do you think I’d stay here any longer?” Karkat snapped, clenching his jaw as he glared at Dave. The rancher’s eyes shifted up and down, studying Karkat.

“You look more like a noble than a nomad, no dirt or grime anywhere on you” he shrugged. Karkat glared at Dave for another minute before sighing.

“Fine I’m some kind of run away, happy now?”

“Do you have a place set out to stay in?” Dave asked again. Karkat glared at Dave with narrowed eyes before turning on his heel and stomping back to the cottage. It looked like, until Karkat decided to return home, Dave had a housemate.

The next couple of days were like any other day, except now Dave had someone to greet whenever he returned to the cottage. At first, Karkat was silent, staying next to the fire to keep warm and watch the fire gypsies’ dance. But then one day Karkat started fussing over the cleanliness of their shared home, doing Dave’s laundry if only to keep him from making a pile of stench, washing the dishes to keep rats and other vermin away, and—of course—stoking the fire to keep it alive. Dave felt like he obtained a wife when he allowed Karkat’s extended stay. Which he teased Karkat for whenever he had the chance. From the times he found Karkat putting up the laundry to dry to the end of the day, asking for a ‘welcome home’ kiss. Both caused his housemate to blush furiously and screech at him, sometimes earning a slap or getting a bundle of clothes shoved in his face. Which, he laughed off with a small chuckle and a smirk. It wasn’t long before Karkat became dirty from cleaning the house, ash stained his flawlessly soft hands and his bare feet was dusty after walking in the dirt for so long.

“Where’s your bath?” Karkat asked one evening, both men were sitting by the fire, eating the soup Dave had made.

“My what?” the rancher asked as he tipped the bowl in order to drink the broth.

“Your bath, what you use to get clean?” Vantas was beginning to sound annoyed. Dave gulped down the last of his broth before he answered his new found friend.

“Karkat, you’ve been here for almost a month, have you seen a bath during that time?” Karkat stayed silent, scrunching up his nose in disgust. “Sorry that I’m too organic for you”

“Ugh, how ELSE can I get this shit off me” Karkat growled, motioning his hands to all of himself.

“I don’t know, go jump in the lake or something” Dave shrugged, getting up to place his bowl in the sink, Karkat followed with his own bowl. They continued to squabble about the benefits of having a bath until it switched over to how many sweets they could eat without getting sick after Karkat mentioned some people ate chocolate when relaxing in the bath.

The next day was the same, Dave woke up before Karkat did, chopped some wood, made sure his cattle in the barn were healthy and fed, then stacked the firewood he created. Except Karkat wasn’t hanging laundry today, or taking the laundry from yesterday down. Dave went inside the cottage to see in his housemate was inside cleaning the floors, but Vantas wasn’t there either. He wondered if Karkat got fed up with him and went back home. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his white stallion out in the field.

“God damn it, Maplehoof” Dave grumbled and rushed outside before the horse could decide to run off. But Dave made the mistake to run at the horse and spooked Maplehoof into galloping into the wooded area. Dave groaned but followed by foot, knowing that the body of water would stop the horse from running any farther. When the rancher finally caught up to the horse, he made another discovery. Karkat’s clothes were hanging from a branch of a tree along with a clean sheet.

“What the-“ Dave mumbled, Karkat must have taken his advice to jump in the lake to get clean. But it was too cold for that. The young man narrowed his eyes as he searched the lake’s waters. What he found looked somewhat like Karkat. But its skin was a light grey. Believing his eyes were playing tricks on him, Dave stepped forward to get a better look. Unfortunately, a twig ended up finding its way under his foot and the figure in the lake froze, looking over its shoulder to look at Dave. The man could see two small horns protruding from the other’s head at the angle Dave had. But the face was the same as Karkat’s. There was no mistaking those bright red irises.

“Karkat…?” his own eyes had widened just as much as Karkat’s, both brows lifted in surprise and disbelief.

“I c-can exp-plain!” Karkat stuttered, more from the cold water than nervousness. The sight of Karkat shivering came to Dave’s attention and took the linen off the branch, holding it out wide.

“Get out of there Karkles; do you WANT to get a cold?” Dave called. Karkat looked at Dave for a moment, calming down just a little and getting out of the water. Dave’s arms wrapped around Karkat once the other was close enough, swaddling Karkat tightly in the cloth as well. The trollish looking boy chattered his teeth together and he violently shivered from the cold. And from how close he was to Karkat he could see how sharp they were.

“What are you?” Dave mused, reaching up to place his hand on the side of Karkat’s head, trying to get a better look at the other’s horns. The strange looking boy looked away, as if ashamed of his appearance. Or maybe he was ashamed with how he let Dave see this form.

“A god…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all the crykat, but there won't be any more sad!karkat. Just the normal, pissed off Karkat in later chapters.


End file.
